Ruler
Ruler, the Standard-Bearer who Correctly Guides the Holy Grail War, and the Ruler-class Servant in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. She is a special class of Heroic Spirit summoned to serve as the Arbitrator in the Holy Grail War between Yggmillenium and the Mage Association due to its unique circumstances. She is also the girlfriend of Sieg after their revival together. Ruler's True Name is Jeanne d'Arc, also known as Joan of Arc, the Saint of Orleans. A Catholic saint born in Domrémy, France, and the heroine of France who liberated Orléans in the Hundred Years' War. She is also noted to have more than a passing resemblance to a certain British king. Statistics *'Name': Ruler, Jeanne D'Arc, The Saint of Orleans *'Origin': Fate/Apocrypha *'Gender': Female *'Age': 18 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Ruler Class-Servant, Former Arbiter of the Great Holy Grail War, Heroic Spirit, Saint *'Blood Type': *'Height': 159 cm *'Weight': 44 kg *'Measurement(s)': B85-W59-H86 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Amethyst *'Hair Color': Blonde *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': Somewhat naive and trusting at times, her Magic Resistance only applies to herself and thus any allies will still be affected by wide-range attacks and it fails against illusionary Noble Phantasms as well as the sacraments of the Church. Due to her abnormal summoning she does not have a spiritual body and thus can't enter spirit form like other Servants and most of her abilities gained as a Ruler does not function properly. She must eat, sleep, drink, and breathe when possessing Laeticia. Luminosite Eternelle is limited in its capacity to absorb damage since the damage accumulates within the flag, causing it to begin to tear as she uses it and she must stand her ground unmoving to use it. The full activation of La Pucelle will end her life after its completion. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Erika Harlacher Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Ruler is a fairly well-built, curvaceous female Heroic Spirit with light skin, amethyst-colored eyes that were "completely pure", and hip-length blonde hair that is held in a low, long ponytail, and several bangs fairly cover her forehead. She possessed a wondrous beauty that scarcely felt real. In her battle mode, she can transformed into her battle-dress with armor woven from Magical Energy to enclose her. Under her gauntlet, she has Command Spells engraved on her hand, where as those special to command the Servants during the Great Holy Grail War are printed in their back with a similar shape drawn that of an angel. Personality Ruler is described as a taciturn and cool girl when acting as a Servant, but her natural self is a plain and quiet sixteen-year-old girl. She puts order first, and will wield a sword for the sake of the rules, but fundamentally believes "all people and Heroic Spirits participating in the Holy Grail War are important". Ruler and her host, Laeticia, do not share two personalities in one body, but rather their personalities are merged into one. Due to her faith, Laeticia accepts Ruler into her body completely. While Ruler remains the main dominant conscious, Leticia's consciousness still lingers. In particular, Laeticia serves as the base for Ruler's knowledge that concerns matters outside of the Holy Grail War. She had never been able to read or write while alive, but she gains the ability to do so through Laeticia. Occasionally the possessed Leticia would affect the possessor Ruler. For example, Leticia is bad at handling men so her influence would affect Ruler. Ruler cannot interact normally with Sieg when they stayed together in Serge house unless she maintain a certain distance. She has no wish for the Holy Grail but if there were to have one, it would only be that the Greater Grail War be conducted correctly. She doesn't mind if the person wishes a personal desire in front of the Holy Grail. As long as it doesn’t beckon the world’s destruction, she would properly respect the wish. She doesn't have a single regret regarding in her lifetime. She does not wish revenge or wish to be saved and it was enough for her to know the life that she lived alone. She does not believe that God had forsaken her in her last moment but rather that the Lord has never forsaken a single person. There was just nothing he could have done. Praying, giving offerings, everything is an act not for oneself, but for the Lord. She believes prayer will heal the Lord's laments and sorrow. The moment her prayer began, she became separated from the world—removed from the past, the future, and reality itself. She was there not for any particular purpose, but simply to offer a prayer to God. By doing so, the course which she ought to take would come to be fixed. To her, every second of prayer is as important as every breath she takes; a day will not pass where she does not pray. She had a strange habit of comically poking Gilles in the eyes when ever he was least suspecting. History Main Skills and Equipment Luminosite Eternelle: God is Here With Me: is the battle standard of Joan of Arc and her primary Noble Phantasm, the holy battle flag that she kept by her side all her life. It is her main weapon, kept in place of a sword on the battlefield, but is still potent enough to easily destroy Dragon Tooth Warriors, block strikes from enemy Servants, and pierce through obstacles with its tip. She activate its effect as a Noble Phantasm by planting it into the ground, converting her EX-rank Magic Resistance into protection against all harm both physical and spiritual. It is potent enough to shield Ruler, Sieg, and Astolfo from even the powerful final strike of Berserker of Red's Noble Phantasm, Crying Warmonger, that devastated the land and destroyed half of Yggdmillennia's fortress without any harm coming to them. It was even able to nullify the vast majority of Jack the Ripper's Noble Phantasm, only suffering minor injuries and discomfort from the otherwise instantly fatal attack. However, it has its limits, as it would have proved useless against Karna's Anti-Country Noble Phantasm Brahmastra Kundala. In addition, the damage Ruler would have taken from the attack is gradually accrued in the flag, causing it to tear and wither away with continual damage. La Pucelle: The Crimson Holy Virgin: Ruler's holy sword that she never once swung in her lifetime. Normally it is a C-Rank Noble Phantasm without any defining traits aside from its durability, but upon activation it becomes an offensive subset of a Reality Marble, the materialization of her burning at the stake and becoming one with God. Upon activation, it becomes a Conceptual Weapon that annihilates anything of her choosing with its unimaginable offensive power without harming anything she does not target. Class Skills: * Personal Skills: * Relationships *Sieg *Rider of Black *Gilles de Rais *Shiro Tokisada Amakusa *Archer of Red Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Servant Category:Heroic Spirit Category:Ruler-class Servant Category:Fate/Apocrypha Characters